Insufferable
by ThePondFamily3
Summary: Hermione Granger is absolutely fed up with the pompous Draco Malfoy, but feelings can change when you see the other side to someone, even if they're just as annoying as always. Rated T for romance, before war.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **So this chapter doesn't have much to do with the plot of the story, but gets you into the flow of Harry Potter but narrated by Hermione**

 **This is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy on me.**

 **Also, it's going to be weird writing a romantic fanfiction when my cousin is on here, but come on girl, you know I'm a hopeless romantic.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

The On-going Fight

We all sat together in a circle under the shade of a tree by the lake. It was a fairly sunny fall afternoon, and the boys were talking of the upcoming match.

"-Slytherin doesn't stand a chance this _weekend."_ Harry commented, "we've been practicing harder than ever, and their team has only been out practicing on the quidditch feild once this week. I'm sure we got this."

Ron heartily agreed. "One thing that I'm looking forward to most is seeing the look on that prat Malfoy's face when we beat the living day lights out of them."

"Yeah." Harry agreed looking up at the somewhat cloudy sky that wouldn't last much longer this year.

Honestly I couldn't care less about what was happening with quidditch. Of course I wanted Gryffendor to win, and that Ron and Harry stayed safe, but when the boys just sat hours on end discussing the statistics of winning and that they were a shoe-in for the cup, I went back to my books. This time though, I was partially interested in what was happening.

"Didn't Slytherin beat you guys the last two times? Not to be a Debby-downer, but what makes this time different?" I asked.

"The whole lot of them aren't even trying to beat us this game. They're too stuck-up and think it's in the bag without even trying at all. Malfoy's especially thinks we have no chance. But we've beaten them before and we can do it again." Ron said fiercely, glaring over in the general direction of the Slytherins, which included Draco Malfoy. I gave a little disgusted look myself. I could tell by the way all of the green and silver clad students were watching and laughing wit Malfoy, that he was probably telling them all about how they were going to beat Gryffendor.

He was just so pompous. Everything he did, he did with an air of being above everyone else. Especially Gryffendors, and especially those who's blood wasn't as 'pure' as his own. It sickened me to think about the time when he had first called me a 'mudblood'. Of course most of that sickening feeling was remembering Ron coughing up slugs for an hour due to a black fired spell that was intended for Malfoy, but it didn't mean it still wasn't offensive. I sighed, trying not let him get to me, and continued looking through my Transfiguration notes.

The next day the Gryffendor team woke up excitedly talking about the game. As we all hurried down to breakfast Seamus Finnagin was giving Ron and Harry tips continuously until he finally hurried off to sit with his friend Dean.

"How are you feeling about today?" I asked anxiously looking between my two friends who sat on the opposite side of the table from me.

Ron shrugged and nervously went back to his eggs. He always got like that the morning of. It all had to do with his nerves. He was a great Keeper when he had confidence, but if he was nervous he would fumble the ball or go in the wrong direction.

"It'll be fine Mate," Harry said reassuringly slapping his back, "they won't even know what hits them."

Just as Ron looked up, Draco and his small gang of friends, (or 'followers' as I liked to call them) Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinnson entered the great hall, looking as arrogant and sure of themselves as ever. Malfoy caught my eye and sneered at us menacingly. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed another slice of bacon before we put on our coats and headed outside.

The whole school seemed to all agree on one thing, Slytherin vs. Gryffendor matches were the most exciting out of all the pairs. They were the matches full of mockery, foul play, and hatred for the other, which got the houses very anxious to see how things went.

"Stay safe you guys." I said making them look me in the eye, "don't do anything stupid just because it might mean winning."

Harry chuckled lightly.

Y"Com'n Hermione! Then it's no fun!"

I rolled my eyes and went to look for a place to sit. Even though I was there early to see the guys off, the stands were still very crowded already, but I managed to squeeze a spot in between Ginny and a Hufflepuff girl I didn't know the name of.

"I hope Ron is ready for today. I just hate it when Slytherin wins, Malfoy always hangs it over our heads for weeks." Ginny said with a grumpy look on her face.

"Yeah. Why can't he just grow up? It's getting a little stupid, this on-going fight between him and us."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. It really comes down to him in the end. Yeah, Harry and Ron can be pretty big arses to him too, but Malfoy's always gonna be the one to get the fights started."

Just then the teams were announced by Seamus Finnagin from Gryffendor, and they walked out to the cheers and boos from the large crowds.

I sighed and turned myself to them, Mentally preparing myself for the worst I could imagine. 'You better win today guys.' I thought, 'I'm not going to stand by and watch you get flattened.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **So I was TOTALLY planning on waiting a few days to post the next chapter, but I received a really sweet review from** **emmaxxclaire** **and I just couldn't hold back this pre-written chapter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy chapter two, it's probably my least favorite I've written so far but I hope it helps move the story along in a positive way.**

 **And one last thing: please go follow and favorite my amazing cousin** **TigerL1ly81** **and her awesome PJO fanfics. I love you girl, no matter the distance. :)**

CHAPTER TWO

Detention~ Love Snape for no Reason

The party lasted for over three hours. After dinner, which was full of boastful comments about how well they did, everyone headed up to the common room and threw one of the biggest Gryffendor parties I ever saw. Maybe it was because of the incident, maybe because it had been months since we had won, but most likely a mixture of the two.

I buried my nose closer to my book, but it was ridicules to get any work done with all the clatter. Fred and George were setting off some pretty crazy explosions, some normal things like confetti and glitter, but also some slightly strange ones, the weirdest being live hedgehogs and giant gum balls that hit the ceiling and then left several bruises on many a heads.

Sighing, I gave up and collected my books. There was always my bed, where the sound would hopefully be considerably muffled. After about 5 minutes, I gave up on studying for the night and suggested down under my covers. Even up there the floor below was thumping with happy Gryffendors.

I thought of the incident during the game. It was weird for me to think about. Of course I didn't especially like Malfoy, but it was upsetting to think about anyone getting hurt so painfully during quidditch.

For the first twenty-five minutes the scores had been neck-and-neck, Slytherin had been up by thirty, and everyone was desperate for the snitch to me caught. It was then that Malfoy had seen it, glittering high above the stands. The rest of the crowd had seen it too, and both seekers rushed upward. One of the Slytherin beaters, a large and robust guy, decided to attempt to aid his teammate by flying straight into Harry, not caring if there was a penalty, only that Slytherin won, which turned out to be very unwise. He had sped forward very quickly, so when he saw that Harry was right next to Malfoy he couldn't stop in time, meaning that if he knocked into Harry, Harry in turn would knock into the Slytherin Seeker. While Harry received a big jolt to the side, it was nothing in comparison to what had happened next.

I shuddered in the dark when I recalled how Harry had sent Draco straight into the nearest tower, ironically decorated with the Gryffendor flag, and broke his right arm and two of his ribs. Despite the amount of pain he was in, and despite the fact that the Snitch was only two feet away from him at the time, Harry stopped mid-air, whipped out his wand, and cast a spell to immobilize Draco as he was inches from the ground.

Most of the guys on the Gryffendor team thought Harry was a bit messed up in the head for helping him when victory was so close, but they immediately began to brag about his chivalry after Harry turned around and caught the Snitch, winning them the game, as well as rescuing Malfoy. Of course, even if Harry hadn't ended up winning, it was the right thing to help Malfoy. I mean, _wasn't_ it? Even if it was someone as bad as that pompous muggle-hater.

I rolled over and tried to get some rest, but the shouts from downstairs were hardly softened at all. Eventually, however, the tides of sleep came and drowned me in it's longing embrace.

Monday morning Slytherin and Gryffendor had potions together, which I think NO one in my house was looking forward to at all. Everyone knew Professor Snape liked to give unfair punishments to the Gryffendors, and praise Slytherins, as he was head of that house. Harry was especially unhappy, as Snape seemed to hate him the most out of anyone.

I had always wondered at their common dislike. Maybe it was due to the attention Harry got for being 'the boy who lived' or something like that, but it just seemed like Snape simply had a loathing that came from the root, a hatred that seemed it could last for several generations.

As we waited patiently for the doors to unlock, Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle walked right up to us. Draco's arm was still in a sling, apparently his arm and shoulder took most of the hit, and it would take two to three days for it to heal, even with the help of magic. His ribs were not as bad and were easily healed by Madam Pomfrey.

Maybe it was because he couldn't think of anything to say, maybe due to the help Harry had given him Saturday, but surprisingly, Malfoy did nothing but give a disgusted look to the boys, and then went to the head of the line.

When Professor Snape opened the door at last, a hush went over the crowd, and we all hurried inside.

Potions was NOT the class to joke around in.

Harry, Ron, and I sat at a table in the back with Dean Thomson and Lavender Brown.

"Today we are having a bit of a test," the potions master began, "each table will look through their books and pick out a potion to create. You are free to pick any recipe, but the more complex it is, the more points it will get. However, the more complex a potion is, the larger chance there is to make a careless mistake. Your creation must have the correct taste, no matter how vile, the correct color, smell, thickness, and of course it must do whatever it is intended to do. If any of these things are off, points will be deducted not JUST from your grade, but from your HOUSE. So I suggest you pick something you are actually able to do. You may use any ingredients from the shelves and storeroom. You will have three fourths of the class to complete this task. Begin."

My table started coming up with ideas. "We need something that we won't mess up with. Even if it's pretty easy, at least we won't get points counted off." Said Dean.

"I think we should do something a little more challenging," I noted, "we'll never learn if we just stick to the basics."

The rest of the group rolled their eyes ever-so-slightly, signaling they were going with Dean's idea. We got right down to work on a potion that sounded difficult but was done with surprising ease- Communicating with animals.

As I went to get supplies, I could see from the corner of my eye, a look on Malfoy's face that I didn't like the look of. Ignoring it, I noticed that Proffessor McGonagle had entered the dungeons to speak with Snape.

I sat down and we went to work.

'Why do I continue to put aside my worries?' I wondered later. If I had only seen it coming.

Just as I was stirring the final ingredient, a balled up price of paper flew right into our caldron. At first I thought it was intended to splash our potion on us, but no, it had been magicked to fly gently into it. Half-a-second later giant purple steam wafted up from our supposed to be red liquid. It smelled absolutely rancid. We all backed up away from the table, and Proffessor Snape interrupted his conversation with the head of Gryffendor to see what trouble we had gotten ourselves into.

"What is this supposed to be?" He asked disgusted.

"L-liquid animal communication." I spoke up timidly.

Sighing in mock disappointment, he began writing on a price of parchment, most likely docking a great sum of points.

"Professor, it wasn't us that messed up the potion!" I cried frustrated. "Someone threw in something to ruin our chances of getting a good grade." I then realized it had to be Malfoy. I could see him snickering in the corner with several of his friends.

"Miss Granger, I will not hear any of this nonsense. Blaming other students for your mistake is unexceptionable." Snape growled. "And there will be no speaking back to the teacher in this room. You will have detention every night this week."

I gasped, shocked at the harsh punishment.

Then salvation came.

"Professor Snape, although I know this is your class and it is your decision on how to punish the students," began McGonagle, walking up to our table, "but I did in fact see young Mr. Malfoy throw something across the room in this direction. At first I assumed it was just horse-play, but considering the fact that I find Miss Granger to be quite the honest young lady, I believe it was sabotage."

I could see Malfoy looking just the least bit on edge, but he gathered his composure again when Snape whirled around to stare at McGonagle with gritted teeth. "I thank you for your pains to stick up for your students Minerva, however, like you said, I am in charge of all disciplinary actions in this class." He said, striving to sound polite, but failing extremely.

"Of course Severus, but you would not wish to have an injustice in YOUR own classroom, would you?"

Snape blinked and slowly turned to Malfoy, "You will have detention this week as well, Mr. Malfoy. You two will meet me here tonight immediately following supper." And with that, he dismissed class with twenty minutes to go, and no other potions graded.

 **Oh, now I just can't wait to post the next chapter, but unfortunately, I'm making myself wait until November 1st to post the next one, just because I want to get into the flow of not being able to post everyday, considering fall brake doesn't last forever and I'm going to have less time to write when it does.**

 **Please leave helpful reveiws and don't forget to favorite so I know you're enjoying it so far!**

 **Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **I hope everyone had a great Halloween (If you celebrate it) and please enjoy chapter 3!**

 **As always, thanks to emmaxxclaire and TigerL1ly81 for the support!**

CHAPTER 3

The Definition of a Gentleman is the Opposite of You

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad McGonagle was there to serve some justice, but it's unfair that Snape is still making you go to detention at all." Ron growled.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "I figure if I have to be given a detention at all, at least it's in a class that I don't care about near as much as my others." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

Harry turned around, looked at me surprised, and then said "Hermione Granger doesn't care about getting detention in one of her classes? Who are you and where is the Hermione we know?"

I rolled my eyes and took another spoonful of stew.

The first tree on Hogwart's ground had lost some of it's leaves that day, it was definitely starting to feel more like the school year was up and running.

A few people got up and left the table as dinner was ending.

"I guess I should start heading towards the dungeons. I'll see you guys." I said in parting, and hopped out of my seat.

"Good luck, Hermione." Said Harry giving me a sad smile.

I smiled and waved in return and exited the great hall.

Professor Snape opened the door to the potions room, without muttering a single word in greeting, and lazily waved his hand at the chairs. I took my place and waited for him to speak, but apparently it was in vain as we both sat in silence. Three minutes had passed when finally Malfoy entered, without knocking, and sat down a seat away from me.

Snape didn't even seem to notice he was late, like he sure would have if I was the one barging in, but rather began to instruct us. "The two of you will be organizing my shelves today. Sort the books alphabetically by author, and the potions alphabetically by title. You will work until I say to stop and no sooner before that point. If you spill or break something, it will be your responsibility to pay for the broken item and clean up whatever mess it creates. Do not enter the storerooms without my direct permission. There will be no speaking. Draco, you will be in charge in the case of an emergency."  
And with that, he walked out the door, his black cloak fluttering behind him. Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair, his one good hand folded under is head, and eyes closed.

"Well, are we going to start?" I huffed out annoyed at his current state.

"Why should I?" He said, peeking on eye open to look directly at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh I don't know, maybe because we'll get in even more trouble if we don't do what Snape said, and because you're the one that got us in this mess in the first place?"

I paused to look at him, he had shut his eyes again and replied lazily,

"I don't have to do anything, Granger, because I know that you wouldn't let yourself get in any more murky water with the Professor, so you're going to do the work whether I help or not. So why should I just get in your way?"

Knowing nothing I could possibly say would make him help me, I turned around angrily and began the tiering job, which looked like I would be doing all on my own. After getting a minute into it, I wondered if Snape had purposely messed up the books for us, the way they were looking.

"This is going to take all night long. Thanks for leaving this all for me, you ungentlemanly dollop-head."

I had meant for it to come out as a under-breath grumble, but apparently it was audible to more than just my own ears. He let out a chuckle.

"Did you just call me a dollop-head? And anyway, you wouldn't recognize a gentleman if he put his sweater over a darn puddle for you." I heard the voice say from behind me.

What he said surprised me so much, I let out a cold chuckle and replied, "Oh trust me, I know what a gentleman is, and let me tell you something else: you are NOT it."

Their was an awkward pause for a split second, and then Draco was standing right next to me.

I turned to look him square in the face, his green eyes staring right back at me, and then, he was picking up books and sorting them in their appropriate places, with one arm still in his sling.

I snorted. "What do you think you're doing?"

Again he paused, this time long enough for me to assume he wasn't going to say anything, and then he said quietly but soundly, "Being a gentleman."

We worked in total silence for the next two hours, not even saying any words in parting when we were finally dismissed by the returned potions master.

 **Eeep! Something actually happene this chapter!**

 **Also, to let you know, I'm planning on posting on the weekends regularly from now on, but if I miss a Satuday or Sunday it may turn out to be a weekday every once and awhile.**

 **Have a great week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **It's that time again! The Weekly update! I hope you've all had a lovely week and get to enjoy chapter 4 before returning to that tiring place known as school.**

 **Also, shoutout time!**

 **Thanks again to emmaxxclaire and my talented cousin, TigerL1ly81. Go check out her PJO fanfics!**

 **Also to 'Paris Jackson' for being really helpfully honest and as well as letting me know that I was accidentily spelling 'Mcgonagall' wrong! So sorry about that!**

 **Please continue to leave helpful reveiws and like as well! If you do not... well, let's just say 'my father will hear about this!'**

CHAPTER FOUR

The Spilled Potion

"So tonight is your last detention with Malfoy?" Ron asked

"Yes," I sighed, "finally I'll be done organizing Snape's shelves. You know, I never thought I'd be sick if books and magical items, but now I don't want to see any more for at least a month."

Both Harry and Ron gasped, pretending to be utterly shocked at my proclamation.

"Oh, stop it you two," I said throwing a spare roll of parchment at them from across the sun-kissed library table, "I'm not always a goody-two-shoes that only cares about books and stupid old good grades."

They both burst out laughing, and I finally let loose a chuckle as well.

It wasn't terribly funny, but we were all in the mood for a nice laugh after the difficult homework and studying we had been up to the past week.

The library was fairly quiet that afternoon, most students off enjoying their free time before supper, but I had insisted that we all work hard for at least an hour... so far the better part of the hour we spent chatting.  
Sitting there, I realized something.

Sometimes, in the most normal of moments, the most causal of days, I realized how much it really meant to me to be there at Hogwarts. With my best guy-friends and practicing magic most muggles only dreamed of. I had been raised all my life, until I was eleven, going to school like any normal girl, and living with my dentist parents, never even bothering to sit and daydream about the what-ifs, but everything has changed since then.

For the better, I was sure.

The last few detentions before that night had gone as the first one ended, Malfoy and I showed up, got a refreshment of our instructions, and sorted through potions and ingredients and books for around two hours, sometimes longer. Hardly a word had been spoken, besides the occasional , "I need to put this right there," or "would this be under 'E' for enchantments, or 'B' for potion of bitterness?".

Once, I caught myself feeling grateful towards Malfoy for helping me, but then, of course, I remembered that it was his fault I had to do it in the first place, and it wasn't crazily kind, although surprising considering his nature, to give a hand.

I led myself down the corridors and into Professor Snape's room, where he opened the door for me to sit. Draco was already reclining at one of the tables, aimlessly drumming his hands on the wood surface.

"You will be again sorting through my shelves. This is your last night, so do try to get some steady work done, I hate oh so much to have an untidy room." Snape sighed sarcastically, and once more, he left us to work.

Draco sat up and strode over to our task, and I followed suit, mentally preparing myself for another tiring night.

It had been around ten to fifteen minutes when it happened. My arm had suddenly knocked against a glass bottle of an unknown brown substance, splashing all over Malfoy's chest, and sending him crumpling onto the floor.

"Draco!" I screamed, "are you okay?!"

He appeared to be in a genuine amount of pain as he clutched his stomach. He winced as the thick brown potion sizzled against his arms, and burned holes in his white button up.

Panicking, I rushed about the room, spotted a clean rag in the corner, and hurting back down to attempt to dry up whatever I could. "What was that?" I asked, talking to myself, and whipped back around to look at the shattered glass.  
Burning level 1 it read.  
"No, no, no, no!" I yelled, furiously rubbing it off his pale skin.

"It's okay, Granger, I'm fine." Draco said, wincing again as he sat up and attempted to stand.

The whole bottom part of his shirt had been burned, holes peeking out everywhere, and his skin was bright red from the sizzling sensation. Thankfully, it hadn't spread anywhere else.

As he stood up, I couldn't seem to wrap my head around the fact that I had caused that.

"I'm so sorry Draco! My hand just knocked it over and.. And I didn't know..I'm so..."

He attempted to scowl at me for worrying so sillily, but only succeeding in grimacing.

"You have to go see Madam Pompfrey right now, it can't wait until the end of detention." I said, helping him as he leaned against the table.

"Fine." He agreed, making his way towards the door, "tell the professor where I've gone."

"You can't go all the way over to the hospital wing by yourself!" I yelped, standing up and putting his arm around my shoulders, allowing him to put weight on me.

He looked curiously at me, but none the less, continued out the door with my help.

"Never thought I'd see the day when a mudblood tried to help me." Draco commented under his breath, but still loud enough for me to hear.

I pursed my lips at the word 'mudblood' but mumbled back,

"I guess I deserved that for spilling the potion on you in the first place."

He said nothing for a few minutes, as we made slow but steady progress through the deserted hallways, but then spoke up with a dark chuckle,  
"You and those Gryffendors, always getting me hurt."

I rolled my eyes at that.  
"I'm sorry again. But, you do know that both Harry and I tried to help you following the two incidents. You could try to be on better terms with him, you're both just getting each other into trouble with your stupid fights."

To this he laughed out, "Technicalities, Hermione, I can still hate Potter whether he helped me or not."

I stopped in the middle of the corridor, processing his words.

"What? You know I hate Potter and Weasley, nothing's ever going to change there, you may as well accept-"

I cut him off in the middle of his sentence,

"It's not that.. I just... I've never heard you call me Hermione before. Usually it's just 'Granger' or 'filthy little mudblood'."

Draco seemed at a loss for words as well, as we started moving again, now only a hallway between us and the hospital wing.

"Doesn't mean you're not still a filthy little mudblood," he grumbled, obviously taken aback by naming me correctly for the first time.

I laughed at his sullen words, and he gave me a confused look.  
"Why are you laughing?" He questioned.

I dried the tears that had sprung up from laughter away, and replied,

"Just never seen you so defeated by simply calling me by my real name for once."

We reached the hospital room, and I knocked for him.

"Good heavens child!" Madam Pomfrey gasped as she opened up the door, already cozy in her nightwear. "What in the world happened?"

"We-we were in detention and I-" I began only to be stopped by Draco.

"I accidentally spilled this burning potion on myself," he said, avoiding the confused look I was giving him.

"Well, do come in Mr. Malfoy, I'll get you fixed up. And for the second time this week!" She exclaimed, taking his arm from my shoulder and helping him inside.

"Should I stay, Madam Pomfrey?" I asked.

"No that's not necessary, dear, you can go back to detention- who did you say you had detention with?" She questioned.

"Pro-Professor Snape." I replied.

What would his reaction be when he returned to find just me in the room, alone? What would I tell him? He would probably blame everything on me even if I went with Draco's questionable story.

The kind nurse understood at once the position I was in; a Gryffendor student at Snape's mercy.

She looked a bit worried but continued on anyway,  
"And you're in Gryffendor, correct? Very well, go back to your room, and I'll let the Professor know what has happened."

I gave her a smile of thanks for her understanding, and hurried off to Gryffendor Tower, wondering all the while about why Draco had taken the blame on himself. One moment he was being a total jerk, the next, seemingly helping me. I didn't think I would ever understand his ways.

 **Stay awesome,**

 **ThePondFamily3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Happy Saturday! (If you're reading this the day I post it, but if not, just have a happy day in general)**

 **I'm about to leave in an hour or so for my grandmother's house, but i luckily managed to get this story finished and posted on my regular weekend schudual before leaving.**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I personaly had a lot of feels while writing the last part especially.**

 **Don't forget to favorite and leave positive/encoraging reveiws!**

CHAPTER FIVE

Wandering thoughts

"Draco!" I yelled down the crowded hall of students poring out of the doors on all sides. I pushed my way through towards where he was walking, thankfully by himself, careful to protect the brown paper package in my hands. Why was I even attempting to be nice to him? Honestly, I had no idea. He was pompous and arrogant and yet I still felt like I owed him this after all that had happened. Plus, I was being the bigger person that he would never be. I was, in fact, still becoming slightly frustrated at the fact that my feeble cries went unnoticed.

"Hey, Draco!" I yelled once more, and finally he turned his head ever-so-slightly, but enough for him to see my waving arms. With a questioning and irritated look, he stopped near the wall and waited as I came towards him. "What is it, Granger?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"This is for you." I stated, and pushed the box into his arms, "it's to replace your ruined shirt from Friday."

He gave me a quizzical glance, stared at the package, and then back at me.

"What is it?" I asked. Why was he acting as if he'd never heard of replacement of damaged items?

"My parents can easily buy me a new shirt. Why would I need you to waste your money?"

I blinked once. "Because it's the right thing to do, you prat. It's an apologetic gesture. Ever heard of those?"

"Well, I don't need it," he responded, "so you can take it back."

I restrained myself from another of the many eye rolls I felt whenever I spoke to him. "You can't give it back, it's a gift. Whether you want it or not you're going to take it. I have to get to class. And you're welcome." I turned away, and began to move past other students.

"Hermione!" Draco called bluntly after me.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently as I stopped.

"Thank you." He said, with a hint of sincerity hidden behind his usually cold green eyes. For some odd reason I just stood there, feeling a stupid smile threatening to expose itself on my face, before finally turning back towards my destination, my cheeks slightly red.

My hand shot into the air for the fourth time during that one period.

"Can anyone answer my question to give Miss Granger's arm a rest?" Professor Mcgonagall asked of the class, giving a slightly exhausted smile in my direction.

The class responded the same as the last few times a question had been asked, sitting there with a lazy look stuck on their faces.

Was I not raising my hand? I couldn't see why it was wrong that I answered more than one question per class. My hand shook from the effort of keeping it up so high, ready at a moment's notice to answer.

"Miss Granger, since you appear to be the only one of my students who is paying attention, why don't you go ahead and enlighten us." The professor finally said.

"The spell most commonly used to transform something or someone into a bird would be the Avifors spell." I finished proudly. Obviously by the lack of knowledge of that spell, no one had been listening last week in class.

"Correct again, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffendor."  
I smiled, imagining the Gryffendor hour glass filling up with even more red crystals.

As we all spilled out of class with our homework assignment, Ron and Harry immediately began their complaining. "I would rather be whacked a couple of times with Dudley's school cane than have to do all this work." Harry sighed as Ron agreed with him whole heartily.

"Maybe if you two spent less time worrying about quidditch, and more time doing homework, you'd get it all done and have better grades."

To this they went off on several tandems on how quidditch was more important to them then homework, and so on.

"Who's that Ravenclaw chatting with Lavender?" I asked suddenly, not recognizing the thin tall boy leaning against the wall, talking with our Gryffendor friend.

"Oh, that's Cooper McKenna, I think he's-"

Suddenly I reaped the repercussions that came from not looking where I was going. I bumped right into someone walking the same direction, and spilled the handfuls of books that I hadn't yet placed in my bag. I yelped, very un-ladylike, and landed flat on the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Granger." Oh, of course it was him, but this time all traces of the sincere gentleman were gone. Gone were _any_ traces of the 'thank you' he had given me just yesterday.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry growled. No one bothered to help me stand up, so I clumsily got up, dusted myself off, and leaned over to pick up all my things. When I straightened up again, it appeared as if I missed the beginning of a staring contest. A five-way staring contest. Harry and Ron were glaring daggers at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, all daring each other to make the first move. Before things could go any farther, I tugged at the boy's collars, pulling them down the hall. I payed no attention to their yelps and mumbled, "Come on you two, it's not worth it...He's not worth it."

They stopped chirping at me for my sudden yanking, and walked along side me, obviously noticing, but not questioning, my frustrated demeanor. They probably thought I was just on my period or something. To be honest I didn't know why I was frustrated either. Had I expected he would act any differently, just because he had said something nice for once in his life?

That night as I sat by the commen room fire, my thoughts had strayed from the Ancient Runes and the sleeping potions I was supposed to me working on.

Why was it always him? Whenever something went wrong, whenever anything happened these days, it always seemed like he was there. To get me in detention, to bump into me in the halls, to insult Harry and Ron, it was always him. Nothing good ever came from whatever he was involved in...except... That night in the dungeons, he had showed his weak side, a side that wasn't protected by the cold walls he had built, and his pride had been right down with him, on the floor when he fell. And the first night of detention, when he had wanted to..to.. PROVE that he was a gentleman.

 _We would always be opposites_ , I thought, sitting there as the boys bid goodnight to me.

His walls were built with the power of being pure blood, and the need to be the king of anything and everything. _We would never get along_ , I continued to convince myself, there would always be this standstill of blood between us. Not that I cared. I furiously went back to my studying of my homework, not allowing my mind to stray.

On the opposite side of the large castle, another fire burned for the attention of only one. Another student sat deep in thought, trying to get his despicable homework out of the way, and not trying to let his mind wander to the broken eyes of a mudblood girl earlier that day.

 **Stay awesome,**

 **ThePondFamily3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! So sorry that I'm so late in posting, the weekend was a little crazy, and when I finally got a chance to post, I accidentally deleted the first half, which meant there was some recreating to do!**

 **I hope none of you are too upset from the delay! Again, super sorry.**

 **For all you Americans out there, have a happy Thanksgiving on Thursday everyone! If you don't celebrate it... well, have a great weekend/fall break!**

 **This chapter may seem short, but I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter! And this one is more then just a filler!**

 **Even though this posting is late, expect the normal schedule to return this weekend, although there will always be some weeks when posting is late.**

 **Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX

The difference

My teeth chattered slightly from the cold wind whipping around me. I wrapped my scarf thicker around myself and gazed at the silent stands. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw game didn't even start for half of an hour, but I had come out early anyway, needing some time alone after spending every waking moment with Ron and Harry. It was nice, having some time to clear my head and just think about nothing in particular.

As I sat all by myself, the Slytherin team came walking out of the changing room, broomsticks in hand, for some practice time before the upcoming match. I rolled my eyes as I watched Malfoy zip around on his broom, doing fast-paced turns and sweeping just above the ground, obviously showing off his skills to the rest of his teammates.

"He really does think he's more talented and important than any one else at this school, doesn't he?" A voice said to my left.

I turned, surprised to see a girl sitting herself a little ways down from me on the bench I was currently on.

"Florence Alistair. Some people call me Esme, as that's my middle name." She said stretching out her hand towards me.

I smiled and shook her hand. "Hermione Granger." I said lightly.

Her eyes returned to the players on the field and I let my eyes wander over her. She had a short, caramel colored braid on one shoulder, locks coming out and framing her face. She wore a plain grey jacket that may have been one size to big, a short black skirt with slightly-transparent tights underneath, and lovely purple flats. In her hair was a olive colored barrette that accented her eyes marvelously. Her eyes shone a lovely, startling leaf-green color, which seemed plain enough, but had the depth of one who observes much, but says little.

I looked about her for the usual house scarf that many quidditch supporters wore on game day, and in this cold weather, or a pattern on her clothes, but found none. There was no way of determining what house she was from, but considering her apparent dislike for Malfoy, and the fact she was the only one out there besides myself, one could easily assume she was a Ravenclaw getting an early seat.

I immediately took a liking to her. She seemed a little nervous at first, but now she had scooted closer to me and seemed content to sit in silence.

"Yeah he is... Very prideful I mean," I added seeing her slightly confused face.

"Yes, Draco has always been that way, along with many other Slytherins. I guess knowing their families, though, it's not unexpected. If you grow up taught that you are at the top of the food chain, I assume that's what you believe for your whole life, until someone tells you differently. I hope one day, however, Slytherin is known for more than just cruelness and pridefulness. "

Something at the beginning of her statement caught my attention but I waved it away as she changed the subject.

"Who are you cheering for today? Ravenclaw, I assume?" She asked airily.

"Yeah I am. With the whole hatred against Gryffendor and Slytherin I wouldn't imagine cheering for them, anyway." I noted.

"Yes, of course, quite right. I'm cheering for them as well. While of course I want my house to win the cup, I think it's an important lesson for the whole team to learn about pride coming before the fall. Especially Draco."

"Wait..." I said as something in my head clicked, "you're house? But..."  
The way she had referred to Draco by his first name earlier, her talk of Slytherin being a better house one day...it all made sense.

"You're in Slytherin?" I asked, but I knew the answer already.

She gave me a small meaningful smile that I couldn't quite interpret. "Not all Slytherins don't want to make a difference in the world." She said simply.

"But you're just so... Different." I said trying to phrase it nicely, but realizing it could still be interpreted as rude.

"Yeah, I know. But maybe when I get older I'll be able to change that image of my house

." She said with a smile. Some of the students started filling up the seats, as the Slytherin went back into their changing rooms to be called back out for the start of their game. I sat beside Florence Alistair as the game went into full swing.

A kind Slytherin.

It seemed I had been so worked up about Malfoy and his friends that I had become prejudice against all those that were associated with him. Like Florence had said, Slytherin stood for more than just evil, it stood for those who are leaders, those who are determined, and those who are ambitious. I had lost sight of the fact that houses don't define you, but your character defines you. Maybe I had been wrong about more than just one Slytherin recently.

"Where were you during the match, Hermione?" Ron asked as we walked back to the castle over the loud noise of the usually refined Ravenclaws.

"I was sitting with someone else for once. Come on, I don't have to be with my boys ALL the time." I said in a joking manner as I started walked ahead of them.

"We're not your boys!" Ron yelled slightly after me.

"Yes we are." Harry said. I could practically hear the eye roll.

"Yeah, we are." Ron said, giving up.

I smiled to myself as I heard their truthful exchange of words, but quickly my smile faded away.

Walking behind the pack of cheering students was Malfoy, looking frustrated and dejected as he trooped through the heavy wind that had picked up during the game. Pride comes before the fall, Florence had said. Maybe he would soon come to realize this.

 **Stay awesome,**

 **~ThePondFamily3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **Urggggg! I've done it again! Once more, I am late in posting, and for that I'm incredibly sorry. It's almost like, life is just as busy as it has been, yet it's still getting crazier all the time. Does that make sense? Probably not.**

 **Anyway, I'll make sure to keep this short because I've forgotten to do shoutouts recently and I also want you guys to get reading this chapter! (Note: Look at the chapter title)**

 **Shoutouts to:**

 **- TigerL1ly81 because not only is she an awesome cousin, she's also an awesome writer.**

\- **LeaveItToTheGreeks** **because she's always so sweet to review and is writing a fabulous Demigod/Zombie Apocalypse that I personally LOVE.**

 **(Just a reminder, those who review do get shoutouts, not as a reward or anything but because helpful and positive reviews let me know that you guys actually LIKE this story. ~ Thx)**

 **Enjoy the chapter! I have a busy weekend but I'm already almost done with the next chapter and will try to find time Sunday afternoon after my LOVELY cousins visit (I'm talking to you, Lily.)**

CHAPTER SEVEN

The chapter that will cause much fangirling

"Yes, but what did he say to her after that?" I questioned, slightly irritated at her lack of knowledge on the subject.

Florence squinted her eyes at me as she continued picking at the salad on her plate. "It was a pretty stupid conversation anyway, Pansy is way too annoying and petty for Malfoy to actually be interested in her, anyway. He basically just told her off. Why exactly do you care so much?"

I quickly averted my eyes. "I don't really. I don't know, but I hope they do get together, I mean they're both jerks. They're perfect for each other." I said, not really believing what came out of my own mouth.

"With that, Hermione Granger, I can agree with you on." We both smiled back at each other, and I toke another sip of pumpkin juice.

Lunch in the dining hall that day seemed very loud. It was almost hard to hear anything over all the student's constant chatter.

"I should probably start heading to class. What do you have next?" I asked hopefully. Maybe she had been in some of my classes the whole time and I hadn't noticed.

"Transfiguration. You?"

"Charms." I said, giving a dejected smile.

"They're in the same hallway, let me walk with you," she said, standing up with me.

I looked back and saw Ron and Harry still distracted in their conversation with Seamus. "Maybe I should wait for...eh, they'll be alright." I said, continuing on forward with Florence.

One thing for sure I liked about Florence was that she always wanted to be on time to class, even early, which was definitely a nice change of pace, considering the guys always waited until the last moment to get up and start moving.

The hallway was still pretty empty, except for a few students milling around aimlessly. We started to turn the corner, and I spied Malfoy turning the corner, coming towards us on the opposite side of the hallway. Without even thinking, I ducked inside a dark classroom, but Florence stayed standing outside, looking at me confused, a question on her lips.

It must have appeared she was alone in the corridor.

"Hey, Alistair! Got any more mudblood ideas on how to make Slytherin the 'good' house?" Draco cackled, drawling neaer.

At first, I thought his laugh sounded strange, but I realized what made it sound different was the lack of laughter from his usual companions, meaning it was only him against Florence.

I stormed out into the hall, walking past Florence's confused face, until I was directly between her and Malfoy, my wand ready in my hand. "Don't. You. Dare." I seethed, suddenly even more angry then the time I had punched him. "Draco Malfoy, if you dare call anyone a mudblood in my presence ever again, I will curse you into oblivion. I may have not cared the many times you've called me one, but you will not insult those who are muggle-born just because you think we are lesser. You will never be half the wizard she is, not just because of your lack of skill, but because of your lack of kindness, and compassion, and _humanity_! " I faltered.I had let all my built up anger at him burst all at once.

He stood there, shocked at my sudden outburst, and he couldn't seem to really do anything but continue to stand there, glaring.

"Hermione? It's okay, really. Let's get to class." Florence said, clasping my hand and tugging the opposite direction.

I was thankful that we had left the dinning hall early, the hallway was still empty from any students that would have normally egged on a fight. I said nothing, but lowering my wand, and finally broke eye-contact with Malfoy. I put my wand in my bag again and turned down the hallway with her, the angry words still lingering on my breath.

In charms that day we talked about many curses that caused damage but we're not illegal. I made sure to take notes on all of them, just in case.

"Harry, may I borrow your invisibility cloak?" I asked, looking at him from the chair across from him and Ron.

"Why do you need it?" He asked, obviously wondering if there was some new adventure that involved creeping around the castle at night.

"I don't know, I just needed a walk and it's too late to do it freely."

"C'mon Hermione. What is it?" Ron asked, not buying it.

But it was the truth. I think.

"It's nothing Ron, I just am tired of everything right now, and honestly, the moonlight shining through the windows of the castle are very peaceful."

Harry shrugged, giving Ron a look to shut him up, and went upstairs, returning in the next minute with the silvery cloth.

"Thank you." I said. I gave them one last smile and turned to the portrait hole, pulling the cloak over my head completely, and plunging into the darkness.

I stepped down the winding staircase, careful to skip the trip step, and to keep the cloak from falling off. When I reached the main hallway, I took a moment to appreciate the lovely white glow the moon cast on everything in it's sight.

I enjoyed being out there, even if it was breaking a few rules.

Suddenly my ears detected whispering not far away. I was about to duck behind a hallway, but I realized that I was, in fact, invisible, and as long as I stayed near the walls, I should be fine.

"I know the tower is somewhere around here, just tell me where it is!" Commanded a boy's voice, almost above a whisper.

"You, young man, should not be out wandering about at this time of night! Some portraits around here are trying to get to sleep!" Replied a reproachful female voice.

"All you stupid pictures ever do is sleep! Never mind, I'll find it myself." Said the angry make voice.

And that's when it clicked.

Draco turned the corner and began shaking at doors and lifting up picture frames, much to the chagrin of the sleeping works of art. He trying to find Gryffendor tower. But why in the world would he do that? And at this time at night!

I made a reckless decision in the blink of an eye.

Pulling off the silver material, I threw it right inside the tower entrance, so that it would remain hidden, and stepped out into the light.

It took him about thirty seconds to notice me, and when he did, his pale body froze. "Granger."

"Malfoy." I replied coldly.

"What are you doing out here?" Draco asked, his green eyes glancing around nervously.

"I think I should be asking that question, considering it's my tower you seem to be searching for."

"I-I was- well I was looking for you." He spurt out, not meeting my gaze.

"And why in the world would you be doing that?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm- well, you see- I- it's a little bit stupid- but I mean- I'm sorry for... You know making fun of your friend.. And you! For making fun of both of you, and-" he cleared his throat.

"Are you apologizing? Is this some sort of trick? Because I swear, I've been learning all sorts of spells in-"

I was cut off by Draco. "No! It's not a trick! I just thought, it was not good for me to- well, you know."

I had never in my life seen Draco Malfoy this out of things to say. Was he really apologizing? I couldn't really bring myself to register what was happening.

He took a deep breath and attempted to regain his usual composer. "I wanted to say that I did the wrong thing by insulting you all these years and all those who are muggle born because it's stupid of me, and I'm an idiot." He said, all his words running together.

"Say those last words again, please?" I said, almost daring a smile to spread on my lips.

"I'm- I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, Hermione."

I didn't really know how to explain what happened after he used my real name again. It was like time had slowed down, yet at the same time it was going at light speed. The next thing I knew, I had stepped closer to him, and pressed my lips against his, only for about two seconds, but yet it meant so much.

I pulled away immediately and turned around, facing the turn up to the steps. "Apology accepted. Goodnight, Draco." I spoke, but I didn't wait for a reply, even though there probably wasn't going to be one, knowing him.

I remembered to grab the invisibility cloak as I hurried up, and tried my best to act to the boys like nothing at all interesting had happened in the unusually short amount of time I had been gone.

That night, my eyes stayed wide open long after everyone else's had closed. My mind raced at faster paces then I could even attempt to keep up with.

 **Stay Awesome,**

 **ThePondFamily3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

 **Hullo everyone! Great to see your smiling faces! Or, frowning ones, because I skipped last week's posting...**

 **But I can explain that! And no, I didn't just forget, how dare you assume that! The truth is: I took a writer's privilege, and that meant, being able to skip a week to keep you all in suspense after last week's chapter. You know why? Because I can! Mwahahahah! And because, it's plain torture, trust me, I know.**

 **Enjoy this extra long chapter! It may just be longer than the last, idk, but a little less fangirling.**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Snowy days

I was beginning to think I was possibly the stupidest person on earth.

What kind of person immediately kisses one of their most unfriendly and unkind classmates right after he gives a small apology for one of the many things he did to you and your friend? What kind of person?

 _He did apologize for EVERY time he had called you a mudblood_ , I thought to myself.

 _Yes but he didn't even mention half of the other things he's done to, not just me, but lots of kids_ , I chided back, _it's not like he's become nice_.

 _But he DID show a side to you you've only ever seen glimpses of, he's softer then you think_.

"Oh just shut up." I mumbled aloud to Crookshanks.

My large orange cat sat curled at the end of my bed as I did some light reading in The Encyclopedia of Modern Day Curses, Spells, and Bewitching. It was another pleasant Saturday afternoon, and many of my classmates were outside playing in the light amount of snow that had fallen overnight, but I chose to stay inside, where there was a better chance I wouldn't see Draco.

Even if he knew where the entrance to the common room was, there was still the entry password, and of course the male-proof stairs up to the girls rooms. He was probably outside with everyone else, making snow balls to hurl at innocent bystanders, light, flaky snow threaded between his blond hair...

I could really not snap out of it that day. It seemed the more I was cooped up with my own thoughts, the more danger I was in of... Day dreaming. I shuddered at the thought. I, Hermione Granger, was _daydreaming_ about a _guy._

"Hey, Hermione, Harry is calling for you from the common room." Said Lavender Brown as she walked into the room.

"Why?" I asked, starting to shut my book and lay it next to me on my four-poster.

"I have no idea, he just asked me to fetch you, and he's doing a terrible amount of swearing under his breath about the whole 'stairs turning into a slide' when he tries to come up." She laughed, sitting on her bed, and taking off her mittens.

"Okay, I'll go see what he wants." I opened up the door to the stairs, now a slide, and flew down at an all-too pleasant speed.

"Hermione! There you are! C'mon, let's go outside. It's starting to snow more and I'm pretty sure George and Fred are planning to set off something that will turn all the snow from white to purple."

"Oh, I'm not really up for going outside right now." I said with a shrug.

Harry paused and looked at me. "...Hermione? Are you okay? You've been cooped up in your room ever since breakfast."

It touched my heart that he was caring, even in his own little way, but it's not like he was the person to talk to at that moment.

I, of course, wouldn't dare mention my boy problems with Harry of all people, especially not about this particular boy. "I'm fine... And you know what? Purple snow actually does sound enjoyable." I laughed. "Let me go get my coat and hat and things."

I wrapped my gold and red scarf around my neck as we pushed aside the large front doors, out into the winter wonderland before me. Light snow drifted down, a little heavier than it was before, coating the ground in it's chilly embrace. Everywhere young first years were being attacked by the strong seventh years, and everyone was throwing packed snowballs at their friends and classmates. I laughed as soft flakes fell on my eyelashes, and I bent down to begin scooping up snow in my mitten-incased hands. Mid-snowball, I suddenly stumbled forward at the sudden impact of a hard cold ball tossed at my back. Looking up, I saw Crabbe laughing hysterically at his direct hit. I smirked and, quicker this time, began shoveling snow for my amino, keeping my eyes searching around me. As I stood up, I caught sight of someone in particular. A boy with shinning green eyes, that perfectly matched his scarf, was standing against the walls of the great castle, talking with another boy a little taller than himself. My smirk grew, surprising myself at my sudden thought.

To this day I don't think even Ron and Harry know that I played in the junior soft-ball league when I was nine. My mother, although a great reader herself, had insisted that I join a club or sport of some kind, so I decided to go for softball, since my father used to be a great baseball player in high school.

 _Well_ , I thought to myself, _Draco was about to find out_.

With extreme care, I sent a snowball flying right towards Draco's shoulder and neck area. With a satisfying _smack_ it hit right on target, sending Draco on his knees in the thick layer of snow. He looked around wildly, demanding to know who had hit him, and could not have missed me as I doubled over in laughter at his threatening look. I watched as he, in one swift motion, pressed a pile of snow into a odd round shape, and turned back to me. This time I managed to duck out of the path of the snowball, and whirled around to gather more snow. I paused, inspired by another thought. I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and twirled it around in my hand, saying the spell in my head so that he wasn't able to copy it. The snow around me whirled in a small tornado and packed together to make a sturdy and thick wall, high enough to hide behind, but low enough to throw from. I smiled at his amazed face and ducked down to start on my pile of snow.

I looked up just in time to see Draco twirl his wand around and create the same snow fortress. I couldn't say I wasn't impressed. He definitely knew his spells, at least, when it came to snowball fights. I flung another one after another one, and he returned them with much force. Soon enough, however, about a dozen Slytherins came and joined him. His wall grew to make more room. I was definitely outnumbered.

The snow was falling harder now but they managed to still hit me many times. All the sudden, a snowball whizzed through the air from behind me, hitting one of the green and silver-clad students. I turned around to face Harry, Ron, Seamus, Lavender, and more students, not just Gryffendors, but Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws too, ready to help. I smiled as I saw Florence join them, and was glad no one seemed to care she was also sporting the Slytherin house colors.

Neither side could really agree who won, as a bell rang to get everyone inside for lunch, and everyone was too cold to go back out after our meal, but I enjoyed every minute of it. The snow, had in fact, been changed to a light lavender color, which made everything a bit more exciting. All the houses seemed to agree on one thing, that Fred and George deserved some praise, which they took in the most humble way they were able to.

That night everyone enjoyed hot cocoa before bed, left by the common room fire, curtsy of the house elves. As I fell asleep, I realized I was extremely glad I had decided to go outside with Harry. Maybe shut inside with a book all day wasn't the only way to enjoy myself.

"Heck of a Saturday, wasn't it?" Harry said, reclining at the common room table Sunday afternoon.

"Yes, it was. I had a lot of fun. But now, we have to get our homework done since we all ignored it yesterday." I replied seriously.

"Fine, but I need to get a book from the library for the potions homework." Harry said, about to stand up.

"And I need a few books for potions and divination." Ron sighed, also setting down his quill.

"Wait just a moment you two." I stopped them, "You guys have much more homework left to do than I do. I'll get your books and you start working. You can write the book titles down on some parchment and I'll get one of my books while I'm there."

Grumbling mindlessly, they scratched down their needed material and I exited the room.

The smell of book spines, whether old or new, dusty or clean, or large or small, had always been relaxing to me. I walked by the shelves, my fingertips skimming the book's spines, while I took in the sweet smell.

I quickly snapped out of my daze, however, and began collecting books from the list in my hand, moving along the shelves to find each one. I could guess what was happening in the common room right then. The boys were probably goofing off and talking about anything in particular to keep themselves busy- from doing homework. They would probably always be like that, but, I guess I would have to learn to accept that.

The library was silent, except for a slight rustling of books two shelves down from where I stood. I checked the aisle section: it was history of magic. When I referred to the list, I saw I needed to go and get a book from there anyway, so I walked over.

"Oh! Ginny, I didn't know you were here!" I exclaimed when I spotted her red hair leaning over a book.

"Hey Herms! What's up?" She asked, her brown eyes looking over at me. "Nothing in particular. Just getting books for Harry, Ron, and I." I shrugged.

She paused for a moment, searching in my eyes, and quite frankly, creeping me out a little.

I almost asked what was wrong but she beat me to it.

"Hmm? What do you mean? Nothing's wrong!" I said, confused at her question.

"You just look... Troubled. Like there's something on your mind that's always there, and won't go away."

I had no idea how she got all that from a simple look, but I wasn't going to just spill out everything going on in my life just then. That didn't mean I wouldn't tell her anything.

"Honestly, it's nothing, Ginny. I'm just a little overworked right now-"

 _True._

"And I haven't been sleeping well-"

 _Also true._

"But besides that, I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for your concern, though."

 _Not really true._

"Okay, I won't press it, even though it's a little obvious when you lie, but let me know if you need anything." Ginny responded with a smile.

I returned her smile. "Of course. Now I just need one last book..."

I really needed to stop showing all my emotions plain on my face. Both Harry and Ginny had guessed something was wrong already, and I doubted I could go much longer without bursting.

 **Stay Awesome,**

 **ThePondFamily3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Are you guys as excited for Christmas as I am? Great!**

 **I'll make this quick, but here are some shoutouts with replies-**

 **TigerL1ly81- Don't worry! Florence is not a one-time thing, and I'll prove it in the next chapter! Your OC is not gone yet!**

 **Demigodfan1- Yes! I source checked it and you are correct! I'm sorry about that, I guess I just haven't read the books recently enough! I just always assumed they were green!**

 **Enjoy this chapter hot off the press!**

CHAPTER NINE

Dark rooms

 _**Song of the chapter: Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**_

Boys were absolutely ridiculous.

Okay, maybe not the gender as a whole, but this particular boy's emotions were as easy to understand as a rock's. Would he at least LOOK at me? No, of course not. The utter thought was crazy. He probably wasn't confused at our current relationship at all. It was probably plain as stone to him; 'a girl that I don't even really like kissed me and now there's nothing more to think about, because I'll just never speak to her again.'

What was I supposed to do? Write him a passionate letter with hearts around his name? Ignore him just as much as he was ignoring me? All I really knew was one thing, like Ginny said, no matter what I was doing he was always in the back of my head, clouding my thoughts as I attempted to think of other things, like my _studies_.

I looked over at him from my seat in the back. He was two rows in front of me, to my right. I could see the side of his face, and I tried to guess what he was thinking about. Was he thinking about me?

I quickly looked away, just in case he felt the weight of my state on him, and tuned into what Mcgonagall was saying.

"...Miss Parkinson, would you mind passing back last week's test for me?" The professor asked politely.

I perked up my ears. I had studied long hours for that quiz, and was excited to see what I got.

"Yeah, sure thing." Pansy said in a half bored, half attempting to sound polite voice.

Paper after paper landed on each desk, until she finally reached Ron, Harry, and I. My breath caught in my throat.

 _B+_

 _What_? B+? That's impossible, I worked so hard for that. I answered every question! I hadn't gotten so low a grade all year.

"C." Ron said brightly, "I passed! What'ed you get Harry?"

"B-! Awesome. What about you Hermione?"

I continued to stare at my paper.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, leaning in to look at my score. "Oh! Lucky, you got better than us both."

"I got a B+. B+. I can't believe this." I mumbled in shock.

"Hey, it's okay, it's still above average, and I would be happy if I got that." Harry commented.

"Yes, but I'm not you. I worked hard on this." I snapped. I turned to see Harry's slightly surprised face. My look softened. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just don't understand why I got it. That's all."

"Don't worry about it. We all know you're used to a little higher." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, and we all get disappointing grades. Well, I guess apparently you haven't, but your bound to every blue moon." Ron said, attempting to comfort.

"Thanks Ron." I said with an eye role, but I was still a little shaken. It was most definitely Draco's fault. His stupid self must have distracted me. Urg. I was done with waiting to see what happened next. I needed to actually confront this problem, because it was becoming a problem.

"Now, this week we'll be talking more in depth about transforming animals into other animals, and although the test grades _could_ have been better, I think we all have a firm grasp on mice and turtles. One of the things that should be- Mr. Malfoy could you please enlighten the class as to why you keep turning your head back? I apologize sincerely if I have bored you."

My attention, like the rest of the class's, snapped to Draco, who had frozen in his seat.

He had been facing back here?  
But.. No... He wasn't looking at me. Of course not.

Draco quickly mumbled something I didn't catch, and finally Mcgonagall returned to her speech.

Yes, I had to do something. I needed to stop guessing at his emotions. Grabbing a piece of parchment from my bag, I torn off some from the bottom and scratched a quick note on it, before folding it up and setting it on my desk.

Whispering, I said a spell that caused the paper to sprout six legs, and told it where to go. I watched as the folded parchment scurried across the floor, jumping onto his chair, and then desk.

With slight confusion sketched on his face, Draco unwrapped the note, reading it, but not daring to turn his head back. He nodded ever-so-slightly, as he silently agreed to my writing.

 _This room. Tonight, One a.m._  
 _H.G._

Was it really stealing to quickly BORROW something that your close friend would have normally let you use anyway?

Well, maybe TECHNICALLY it was, but it's not like Harry would press charges against me for using his invisibility cloak.

I had sat waiting as the clock ticked, until it was 12:30, and I couldn't wait any longer. It never hurt to be early to your own secret meeting in the dead of night with someone you may, or may not have feelings for. Right?

I flung myself, speedily but quietly, through the halls, stopping to creak open the transfiguration room door, and step in. The deserted room was the opposite of one might expect at night. To some it may seem eire or frightening, but the soft glow of the crescent moon brought peace to me, as I sat down in one of the chairs.

The clock in the corner turned to 12:50 as the quietest and gentlest of snows fell upon the castle and its surroundings. It was breathtaking to behold.

I moved towards the window and opened it a crack, just enough to feel the snowflakes on my nose and face. The snow was so peaceful, and it almost made me forget about my surroundings, that was until the door creaked open behind me.

When the door was shut, he saw me, and Draco stopped for a moment, but then proceeded to swoop down into the deepest of bows, whispering in a mock voice, "My lady,"

I was a little bit frozen, wondering what to do and honestly rethinking writing that stupid note in the first place. We both stood there, neither one knowing what to do. So, I took a leap of hope.

I walked over to him, getting closer my the second, until I was close enough to see the slight height difference between us, which was about an inch and a half.

Draco's grey eyes, with little sparkles of green in them, stared into my own, both pair of eyes wanting the other to make the first move.

My hand suddenly grabbed his white shirt collar, and I pulled his mouth to mine, feeling _something_ explode in the veins running all through my body.

His arms traveled to my waist and mine to his neck, holding each other tightly. The need for oxygen, however, caused us to break apart, but we stayed, breathlessly, staring up at each other.

"When did you get so passionate, Granger?" He teased, still locking eyes with me.

"The moment you started acting like a proper human being." I answered, seriously.

"Me? Human? Never." Draco scoffed, the moonlight illuminating his facial features. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, what is this, I mean, you and me... We're...?"

"The Slytherin and the Gryffendor." I said, unable to stop a smile.

"Hogwart's next scandal." He breathed. "But, we do need to figure out, I mean, how this is going to work and all."

I sighed, my hands still on his neck. "Obviously I can't tell anyone from my house-"

"And my friends would just about strangle me if they found out about you-" he agreed.

"So, we can't actually tell anyone." I sighed again.

"That appears to be the only solution that doesn't involve anyone murdering us." He smiled.

We both stood there, thinking about our situation.

"How about now, we just, don't worry about it?" I asked, hopefully.

Draco smirked, "I have no quarrels with that."

"Good."

And then he kissed me, as the snow fell around the grounds from the heavens outside, a sign that not all was lost.

No one said this would be easy, and it most definitely would not be.

 **Due to the holidays this weekend, I will be unable to post. So sorry!**

 **Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year (and of course don't forget to stay awesome)**

 **~ ThePondFamily3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guys! I'll keep this short considering I don't have much to say, except that I would extremely love it if you guys would review! I want to know what you think could be better, and what you already love. What speaks out to you?**

 **I was really hoping that the New Years and Christmas chapters would align with real life, but its probably going to be another week or two before the seasons are in place with the one's in the story.**

 **One last thing! Pretty please go follow my friend Daughter of the west wind who just got her account the other day and is writing a fic off of The Selection Series which is already really great. Okay! That's all, go about your business.**

 **Hope you enjoy! This is the longest chapter I've ever written for _Insufferable_. **

CHAPTER TEN

Hoodwink

Breakfast the next morning was a jumble of nerves. While I had decided not to worry about it the night before, I was starting to realize how hopeless this was. How would it possibly work? The two of us, as opposite houses as they come, only two classes every once and awhile together, and both of us supposed to utterly hate the other one.

But through all the anxiety, fear, and hopelessness, I couldn't help but feel butterflies dance around inside of me when I thought of how it felt when he kissed me, and all that it signified. Yes he could be annoying, and as far as he was concerned with kindness, there was a long way to go, but I liked being the one to tear down the walls he had built up.

I poked at the cinnamon role on my plate, silently chucking to myself.

I had always thought the theatrical idea of a lovesick girl was very silly. Humming to herself, a stupid smile on her lips, and of course the occasional lovesick _sigh_ , it was all so ridicules. However, at some times I would tune out and just think about him, and afterwards I would wonder if _I_ been smiling to just myself.

It felt strange to have this big of a secret on my mind. Besides from the time turner in my third year, I had never NOT told anything this serious to Harry and Ron. But shouldn't they support my disicions whatever they might be? One day this hatred between the three of them would have to end, they would have to mature and get over it.

I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't just the boys that we had to keep the secret from. Gryffendor may be my house, but there were still many that would never stand for our relationship; not to mention I shuddered everytime I tried to imagine the things that the Slytherin's would say and do to Draco.

My thoughts were stirred by the arrival of hundreds of owls streaming out into the great hall, showering letters to their owners and setting down the occasional package.

A letter dropped on my plate from a plain school barn owl, and flew off out into the sunshine.

"Who's the letter from?" Ron asked, leaning in closer. Ginny also gazed at the envelop in my hands.

"I don't know yet." I said, ripping open the seal. Without taking time to read the actual short note, I looked at who it was from, and quickly started to fold it up again, when I saw the initials scribbled at the bottom. "Just a reminder from my parents," I said in reply to the questioning looks I received when my head went up. I tucked the letter into my bag to read when I wasn't surrounded by people.

My thoughts were troubled throughout the day, but a sense of freedom and peace came over me when I returned to my room after dinner. I hadn't gotten the chance to see Draco all day so I was very eager to see what he had written.

Darling,

I quite like the sound of that. 'Darling'. It sounds like a silly pet name that two people in a relationship use. And I suppose we are.

What would you call this little letter? A love note, perhaps? Maybe it is, but I'll let you be the judge of that.

I wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about you. Your face clouds my thoughts of homework and more important things, which I do curse you for. This raw emotion is the most confusing I've ever confronted, but it stays all the same.

That's all I wish to say. Nothing more, nothing less, for the time being. I hope I have succeeded in this new form of writing, yet I can't say that I have high hopes. I know that there is at least, a stupid smile on your lips which I wish I could be there to see.

From, (love? Love from? I don't know.)

D. M.

The stupid smile stayed for the rest of the night. I had never imagined having a relationship like this. I assumed if I ever had a special someone send me a love letter, it would go in depth to explain how far they would go to be with me, and how unfailing their love was. I never thought that Draco Malfoy would send me a letter cursing me for distracting him, and yet, it was the romantic thing I had ever been given.

It wasn't love. Not yet anyway, but what it was was new. We both knew this experience was unfamiliar to the other, and that made everything all the more wonderful.

I sighed and began humming a song that used to come on the muggle radio years ago.

I didn't, in fact, dream of him that night, because it was silly to dream about something like a fantasy when it was already reality.

"Crookshanks!" I yelped, as I chased my large cat around the common room. Crookshanks was running after a mysterious cat that had appeared, and I was furiously trying to get him to stop it.

My housemates watches as this all played out in front of them, one or two of them trying to grab a tail or ear every time a feline got close to them.

This new grey cat had just appeared from behind a table, but I didn't have the time to guess how it had gotten in. The point was, Crookshanks was very much wanting to meet her, and I didn't suppose that would end well.

"Stop! Get back here right now!" I yelled.

It was then the small grey cat came running right into my arms, so that I could scoop her up and away from danger. Crookshanks tried to claw up my leg, but I pushed him down, before he could get to her.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" I asked to the purring cat. When I scratched her neck, I discovered a thin pale pink ribbon tied around it, and a small metal tag attached. "Are you Florence's kitty?!" I asked surprised. On the tag was written Florence's full name, along with her house and dorm room. "Well, let's get you back to her! I wonder how you got through the portrait in the first place..."

I walked down the tower steps, out into the hallway, and began heading towards the general area of the Slytherin's housing.

"This is a perdicament." I said aloud. I stood before the door, but had no idea how to enter. No Slytherins were around, but even if there were some, who would possibly let me into- Oh, I was an idiot.

Skipping up the steps again, I wandered around the hallway, hoping to maybe come in contact with him.

"Hermione!" Draco called surprised.

I twirled around to see him rounding the corner. "Ah! Draco, there you are! I was looking for you." I smiled.

"Oh, were you?" He grinned with a taunting voice. "Why do you have Alister's cat?" He puzzled, changing the subject.

"Yes! It's her cat. That's why I need you. What's the password for your common room?" I asked airily.

"And why should I tell you that?" He replied mischievously.

I rolled my eyes. "So I can return the cat, you idiot. This fur ball wandered into Gryffendor Tower without being noticed." I said, looking at the cat.

"Wish I could figure out how to do that." He mumbled playfully.

"Just tell me your password, _Dear_." I sighed, emphasizing the last word.

"I will if you tell me yours... And! You have to tell me when it changes."

"Fine. It's currently 'coconut pines'" I laughed.

Draco made a face. "'Coconut pines'? Your password is 'coconut pines'?"

"Yes, it is. Now yours?"

"Well, Slytherin has a little more practical phrases, apparently. Ours is 'snake blood'."

"Thank you. Are you coming in?" I asked.

"No I'm not. I just had to walk down this way. See you later?" He said.

"Yeah. See you." I replied.

We were being a little too careless, but I risked it anyway. Leaning my face upward, I kissed him on his soft lips, probably qualifying for more then just a 'quick peck'. I turned back down the steps again, and quietly said, "snake blood," hoping no one was inside I didn't want to run into.

The dark common room was almost completely empty, except for some guy crashed on the couch, and two girls that I saw a glimpse of right before they walked into what I supposed were the dormitories. My eyes wandered over the green and silver room, everything dank and unpleasant. I stopped looking when I spotted the very person I hoped to see, sitting neatly in a chair by the fire, sipping a dark red liquid and reading a book.

"Esme!" I cried.

Florence looked up at the sound of my voice. "Hermione? What in the world are you doing down here?" She quickly put the book aside and stood up, strands of her caramel hair around her worried face. Her expression changed when she noticed the cat in my arms. "Hoodwink! There you are!"

I hurried to meet her in the middle as she picked up her pet and snuggled her face close.

Hoodwink quickly jumped out of her arms and went sprinting off behind a table in the corner.

Florence turned back to me, "how did you get in here? I mean, thanks for returning Hoodwink, but, well, did you use some type of spell?"

"I-I-um.." Maybe I hadn't thought my plan through that well. "I heard someone else in the hallway saying it, and then I just repeated it." I finished with a slight shrug.

"Here, sit down," my friend said in reference to the other chair next to hers.

"Oh, it's alright. I should probably get going anyway..."

"No, I insist you stay. How is everything going?" She asked with a smile.

"Great, I mean, amazing. It's fine, just fine. Don't act like it's been years on end since I've seen you." I joked.

Florence smiled again. "You seem happy, Hermione. I'm glad."

"Really? Well, yeah, I guess I've been in a good mood. How about you?" I said, really wishing she changed the subject from what it was about to turn into.

"I'm good. It was a lot of fun last Saturday, the snowball fight and all, Christmas break is sure to be fun."

"Are you staying here?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am. I usually go home, but to be honest I've seen enough of my parents recently. I want a break from trying to make them proud of their muggle-born daughter every letter and visit."

"I guess everyone needs a bit of a break sometimes." I gleamed. "I think that-" but I was cut off.

"Okay, Hermione, tell me! I'm dying to know and you just keep ignoring the fact that obviously _something_ has happened!"

I was a bit stunned at Florence's outburst. "Nothing's changed! I just... Oh, all right. I'm- well, I'm- I kissed Draco." I blurted out.

There was a hint of a pause.

"Well, I can't say I was expecting _that_." She said, her tea cup still hovering between her lap and her mouth. "Oh, tell me everything! You kissed him? Or did he kiss you? Was it both of you? Where and when was this?" She continued to plaster me with questions until I finally told her everything. Especially the part when I explained how it was more then just kissing now.

We talked for at least half-of-an-hour about it, me trying to answer every question, no matter how awkward or strange.

Our talk got cut short when a specific Slytherin walked in the door. Suddenly, he opened the doorway and stopped to turn his head when when he saw us drinking our red colored tea (which I found out later was called 'black tea').

Florence began giggling in a way she normally didn't, and I saw Draco look between us both with a disoriented face. "What?" He growled slightly, "what is it?"

I joined her in laughter and had to set down my cup so that I didn't spill it all over the floor. "Nothing, it's nothing," I said in between stifled laughs.

Draco continued to ask what was happening, until I finally excused myself from the Slytherin common room and said goodbye to Florence.

"You told her?!" He whispered. "Yes, but she's trust worthy. She won't tell anyone in your house or mine, I promise. Esme is my friend, it's not like I could just- _not_ tell her about... Well..."

I looked up to him with the strength I could muster. "This is going to be hard, you can't deny it, but we can make this work. Are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas? I'm the only girl in Gryffendor staying..."

"Well, I am now." Draco said, clearing his throat. He kissed me again, and I finally left him standing in the hallway by himself, with sudden excitement running rapidly through me.

 **Stay Awesome (and don't forget to leave a reveiw!)**

 **~ ThePondFamily3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Short Author's Note:**

 **I don't have much to say today, except I'm wondering if anyone actually noticed that I missed last week's posting... Sorry, I had a big history project that I literally spent the WHOLE weekend working on.**

 **As many of you Potterheads know, our beloved Snape, Alan Rickman, died a couple days ago from cancer. While Snape isn't in this chapter, this is dedicated to him. Raise your wands in tribute to this terrific man, who we will always remember, Always.**

 **Also don't forget to follow and favorite TigerL1ly81 and Daughter of the west wind! My two favorite people on this whole site!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Christmas Alone~ish

The train at Hogsmead station had left early that morning, with many students in tow to return to their families. Relaxation came upon me at once when I sat down near the Gryffendor fire, the tower deserted besides myself.

All the Weaslys had departed for the Burrow, Mrs. Weasly insisting they all came home this year, but with no _real_ family to go back to, Harry stayed with me and the numbered other Gryffendors. The Weasley's had suggested we come too, but I had declined, and Harry didn't want to intrude on the special celebrations they were having with the whole family.

Right then, every student in the castle was outside having another snowball fight, their number all together only around 20 to 30 at most. Harry had tried to convince me to join again, but this time I was persistent, not letting him know, however, that I had better plans. I had the tower completely to myself, that was, until the soft noise of the portrait hole opening stirred me from my thoughts.

My smile lit as I saw Draco quickly shut the door and turn to me, a slightly worried look on his face as he asked, "I got your message, no one else is here?"

"Yeah, just me. Did you have any trouble getting here?" I asked in turn.

"Besides your blasted Fat Lady questioning my motives," Draco complained, "everything went smoothly."

I stood up to meet him, and he held me in his arms, no real reason but to want to be with me, and I with him. "Here," I said pulling away from him and grabbing his soft hand in my own, "in case someone comes inside."

He followed me as I led him up to the Girl's dormitories, careful to keep him close on the steps to prevent them from turning into a slide. "Hermione Granger, the chances of someone coming inside at this time are very slim. Is this some sort of excuse to get me into your room?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

I swatted his arm and walked over to my bed, sitting down against one of the posts and facing out the window. Almost a bit timidly, Draco sat down next to me, playing with my hair and pressing kisses on my neck whenever he moved a strand away. I turned my attention towards him and kissed him on the lips, letting a small laugh escape as I did.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he pulled away slightly.

"I don't really know, it's just, whenever I imagined any scenarios with you involved, it never included you, in Gryffendor tower, soundly _snogging_ me." I laughed.

He leaned back and took a moment to pause. "Never did I imagine to have feelings for someone like you, my father always brought me up to think I was above muggle-borns or anyone who's blood was less pure," he said quietly, "and his reaction if he found out about this would be far from pretty. However, you've changed my viewpoint considerably, and every time I make you smile, it's like something new all together, a good new."

I pulled at his neck to come closer, and kissed him again on the mouth, while the familiar warmth filled me up inside. "What was that for?" Draco asked, puzzled.

I thought back to our words in that dark room, many nights ago. "For acting like a proper human being." I smiled.

"Me? Human? Never." He swore.

The rest of the hour was spent just talking, and occasionally snogging, but mostly just leaning against each other, and sitting in silence. This was what it felt like to slowly be overtaken by love.

"Isn't that a bit over dramatic? I mean, sneaking around for a few weeks hardly qualifies someone to already be _in love_." I defended.

"Oh, Hermione, if you could see it how I see it, you are most definitely in love with him." Florence squealed again.

"I don't-I-can we talk about something else for awhile?" I stuttered out.

She sighed, "okay, fine, but I'm not letting this drop altogether just yet."

"Fine. Now we need to discuss those shoes, how in the world can you be wearing heeled boots on break?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know if we've talked about it a lot, but one thing you need to know about me is, I love shoes. Any kind of shoes, if they're in style, I probably have a pair. Every year I bring two trunks to Hogwarts, one with all my clothes and supplies and things, the other filled with shoes. I wouldn't call myself a girly-girl, but I am obsessed with shoes."

"I really would have never guessed. But, I suppose everyone has their passions." I accepted. We continued talking, and I realized how much I needed this, a break from school just to be with Florence and also with Draco. It was... Special.

Breakfast ended and I stood up, starting to leave my friend with words explaining that I hadn't seen my other Slytherin companion.

"You miss him, don't you? It's been a whole night and half of a morning and you're rushing off to see him?" Florence smirked.

"You realize that this break is the longest we get to be with each other, right? I'm making my time count." I answered.

"Just sounds like you miss him, to me." She giggled.

Rolling my eyes I departed from the great hall and started to wander towards the Slytherin Common room. However, when I checked, he wasn't there. "Is finding you really that difficult?" I chided as if Draco were there. As I rounded corner after corner of the halls, I finally caught sight of him meandering down with his back to me. I started walking towards him, and was about to call his name, but suddenly Harry appeared, walking in my direction, leaving me to duck into the classroom nearest.

"Malfoy." I could hear Harry growl in passing.

"Potter." Draco spat.

"Harmed any innocent first years today?" Harry asked accusingly.

Ugh. Boys. Would they ever give it a rest?

"If I wasn't... Let's just say you're lucky I'm not inclined to hurt you."

Did he just.. Is he saying that the only reason he's not hurting Harry is because of me?

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Do you ever?"

I spared a glance around the doorframe and saw Harry grab his wand and point it at Draco's chest. While I couldn't see his facial expression, I could tell Draco was restraining himself. His hand was in a fist, and I could see the muscles popping out in his arms.

"What really is your problem, Malfoy? Do you just enjoy offending and hurting others."

"Actually the number of people I enjoy offending has gone down recently. Mostly it's just you." Draco said with a slight shrug, taking his wand out as well.

"Don't play yourself to be a good person, it really doesn't suit you." Harry said, his face set, determined.

I couldn't stand to see them just argue without point, and I most definitely couldn't just watch as one fired the approaching first spell. I took out my own wand and hurried towards them. Harry noticed me and his arm went slack as I came to stand next to both of them. "Will you two just cut it out for one day? I'm sick of you being at each other's throats all the time, when really, both of you are more similar than you'd like to think."

"Herms-"

"Hermione-" they both said as Harry stared at Draco, questioning silently why he had spoken to me in that way.

"Please. Just, all I ask, is that the next time you're simply _walking_ down a hallway, not to immediately go to insulting each other. Can you at least try to do that? I'm going to be in my room," I hinted at for one present, "so please try not to kill each other." I turned, sighing, and walked, maybe a little too dramatically, away from them.

Once I got to my room, relieved that everyone else was either still at breakfast or off doing who knows what, I lay down on my bed and put a hand to my forehead. My intentions weren't to _change_ Draco, I didn't want him to change for me, but I wanted him to realize that silly things like these were something you had to put behind you.

A thought suddenly occurred. I had told Draco to come up here, but how was he-

"Ow! Urgg!" I heard the angry yelling and the crash from downstairs.

I quickly slid down to find Draco lying in pain on the ground. "Oh! Yeah, sorry! I just forgot about the stars thing. Are you hurt?" I started to panic.

"I'm fine. Nothing hurt but my pride, and you know I have way to much of that." He joked.

A real smile spread across my face as I helped him up.

"Listen, Darling, I'm sorry for what-"

"No. It's really ok- I know you can't just suddenly start liking someone who you've hated for years, and I shouldn't expect you to."

He face reflected my smile. "You're really amazing, you know that, right?"

"The idea has come to mind once or twice."

He pulled me in for a hug, and we stood there in each other's arms. "But, please, for my sake, don't try to pick a fight. I'm going to ask Harry the same thing, but just try your best. Ok?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll try. For you, though. Not for Potter."

"Now get out of here, Malfoy, I'm surprised no one's walked in yet." I teased, playfully pushing him away. His hand came to rest quickly on my cheek as he kissed me gently. I smiled into the embrace and he finally let go, leaving the way he came.

Would the butterflies in my stomach ever give it a rest?

 **Stay Awesome,**

 **ThePondFamily3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello everybody! Surprise, surprise, I'm on time this week! AND! As a special treat, I will also be posting a short chapter from Draco's point of view, continuing on with the plot at the end of this chapter! I'll warn you, I almost cried myself while writing this. Happy or sad tears, I will not tell you. Maybe both.**

 **One more thing before you begin reading, I wanted to honestly ask how you guys actually feel about _Insufferable._ Whether it's my writing style, the plot, the spelling/grammar, or any OOCness (Out Of Character-ness) I really, really, _really_ want to hear from you. I just want to write what makes people happy (even if it's a sad story...not saying it is) **

**Please leave a review any time you like and enjoy this chapter and soon-to-come bonus chapter!**

CHAPTER TWELVE

New Years, new... Developments

Christmas that year was just about the same as always. The lights in the great hall twinkled as we all sat down to a grand feast, all sitting at the same table since there were so few of us. During the eventful dinner, I found it extremely difficult not to keep sneaking smiles at Draco, him being so close in public, but I knew it was best for me to avert my eyes.

I got Harry and sent Ron some treats from Hogsmead, sensing they wouldn't want more books, and in return I got books from them, which I was more than pleased with. Early that morning Florence gave me a lovely red and gold pendant, while she got a silver snake ring from myself, each of us trying to support the other's houses. It was lovely to take in the splendor of the castle at Christmas time, every step I took was surrounded by tinsel or mistletoe, but unfortunately I didn't get the chance to see Draco at all.

The days blurred by, with hardly any interaction with my boyfriend, and plenty of time with Harry. He must have thought I was lonely or he was making up for neglecting me, but after awhile, he started to wear on me. I spent my days with him, in the library or common room, wishing to have some other interactions with some different people.

Suddenly, it was New Year's Eve, and everyone was wearing their house colors in honor of it, along with fun party hats saying 'Happy New Years' or as someone had bewitched poor Neville's to say, 'Eat More Turkey!'.

The sun began to set, but everyone was far from going to sleep. The curfew had, of course, been stretched until One AM, knowing that the First years would probably be asleep by eleven, and that the Seventh years wouldn't be ready to go to bed until at least one. I sat down at the round table in the corner of the common room, excited for the New Years, but something in the back of my mind was bothering me. Maybe it was the fact that, it was almost a brand new year, and Draco and I had been dating for around two months now, still having to keep it a secret from everyone. I was tired of sending notes and sneaking down corridors, worried the whole time I would say something and give it all away. I felt the urge at times to run up the spiraling steps of the highest tower and yell out that I was in lo- dating Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin.

While I was contemplating all this, a house elf proofed out of thin air by my table, quickly laying a folded piece of paper beside my book, without more than a "For you, my lady," and was gone.

Opening the note, it was reveled to be from Draco.

 _Exactly my point, everything has to be kept a secret._ I sighed to myself again.

Draco wanted me to meet him in the hallway outside Gryffendor tower five minutes before midnight, which would be much safer as everyone would be partying and counting down on the clock. Muggles and Wizards were very similar in their celebration of the coming years, it wasn't that big of a risk.

I smiled, I had never had a New Year's kiss before, but this year, it looked as if that would change.

I waited patiently, pretending to be engrossed in my book, considering only a minute before then I had been. It was 11:49 PM and everyone was popping open bottles of butterbeer from Hogsmead, making sure everyone awake had something to drink and say cheers with. Harry was laughing away with some students in the corner, and I decided it was about time to meet Draco. Setting down my book, I went through the portrait hole (currently missing it's Fat Lady as she was probably drinking away with other paintings) and skipped down the steps.

What I wasn't expecting, was to be immediately picked up around the waist and spun around from behind, as soon as I got into the hallway. I giggled when I was set down to face my boyfriend, but stopped him as he was about to kiss me.

"Draco Malfoy, it's not midnight quite yet! You'll just have to wait!"

He made a show off rolling his eyes and grumbling, and I gave a small smile at his wish to show me affection. "Everything okay, darling?" He asked, sensing correctly that something was off.

"Seems I'm not able to hide my emotions from anyone, these days." I responded. His hands still sat around my waist and my arms around his neck, as I told him my frustration over having to keep our relationship in the dark. He listened to me until I was finished ranting, which I was incredibly grateful for.

"I know, really I do. It will be different soon, I hope. When we graduate together I think the future will have a lot in store for us. The main thing is, well, we both have- strong feelings for each other, do we not?"

"Yes, I believe that's true." I softly spoke, nuzzling my nose against his. From up the steps we could both here exciting chanting begin.

"10! 9!"

I smiled at him, ready for what the new year had in store for us.

"8! 7! 6!" I spoke along with the crowd.

"5! 4!"

"I love you." I said, freezing as I realized the weight of the words that had come out of my mouth. We stared into each other's eyes as the last seconds counted down.

"3! 2!"

"I love you too, Hermione Granger." Draco said into my ear.

"1! Happy New Year!"

Then, I kissed him as if it were my dying breath. I never knew that I could feel this strongly about someone, especially Draco Malfoy, of all people, but right then, the world consisted of only two people.

I couldn't pinpoint the exact moment I had realized I loved him. It came slowly, but then, all at once. Maybe it was too much for someone of my age to be experiencing, but there was no doubt in my head that it was real. We separated for air for a brief second, but as the cheering continued above us, I leaned in to feel his lips on mine again.

Neither of us noticed the sound of the Gryffendor Portrait hole swinging open and closing again. Nor the sound of footsteps.

"Hermione? Are you down here? C'mon, it's New Year-" We broke apart, but not quickly enough. I turned to see Harry, standing on the bottom step, comprehension overcoming him. All those times he had noticed something off about me and him, came crashing down on Harry. "What in the world were you dong with her! Hermione he's using you!" Harry yelled as he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Harry, no! You don't-" my cries were drowned out.

"I am not using her for anything! How dare you!" Draco snarled.

Panicking, I turned to see his hatful expression. I didn't want to see him like this ever again.

"Get away from her, Malfoy!" Harry yelled. I knew he was just trying to protect me, but he had everything wrong. Draco took out his own wand, and I felt déja vú at this familiar scene.

Draco let go of me as I frantically tried to yell at the boys to stop, tears flowing down my cheeks. "Cruci-" I couldn't tell who had begun the unforgivable curse, it may have been both of them.

"STOP!" I screamed, putting myself in front of both their wands.

They both stopped.

"How could you possibly- why would you-" I couldn't take it anymore. I ran down the hall, not knowing my true destination, as they both cried out after me. It wasn't until I reached the Room of Requirement that I realized that was where I had been heading the whole time. There was no where else to escape to at the time being, so I began pacing before the nonexistent door until it materialized.

The room had dimmed lights, only some flickering candles on shelves, and on each wall were bookcases, the lovely parchment smell filling my senses. The only object in the center of the room was a queen sized bed that looked just about perfect for crashing onto when there were emotions weighing down one's heart. The last thing I remembered was throwing myself onto the inviting bed and casting myself to sleep immediately.

 **Stay Awesome!**

 **~ ThePondFamily3**


	13. Chapter 13 Bonus

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's your bonus chapter as promised! Like I said earlier, please just take a minute or two out of your day to type a quick review! I give shoutouts to my faithful reviews and question-askers.**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN *BONUS CHAPTER*

Draco's point of view

 _*Song of the chapter: Everything has Changed by Taylor Swift*_

"I love you." Hermione said, and I could tell she hadn't expected to say that, but she also wasn't taking it back.

I stared into the eyes of the woman I loved, knowing that I did love her. And so I told her. As the shouting hit "Happy New Year!" I took the brown-eyed Gryffendor stronger in my arms, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to be everything to her, just like she was everything to me, I wanted to give her the sun, moon, and stars.

"Hermione? Are you down here? C'mon, it's New Year-"  
I separated from her to see Potter staring at the two of us, Hermione and I's arms still around each other. There was no good explanation. The shock and understanding was written all over Potter's face. "What in the world were you dong with her! Hermione he's using you!"

Using her? _Using_ her? The very thought made my blood boil as the first thing that he assumed was that it was some kind of trick. I could hear Hermione try to explain but I didn't catch her words as Potter pulled out his wand to point at me.

"I am not using her for anything! How dare you!" I spit out.

"Get away from her, Malfoy!" He yelled furiously.

I took out my own wand, ready to cast whatever spell it took to get him out of the way. Hermione was pleading with us but it didn't matter, he needed to pay for his words. "Cruci-" I began to yell out at the same time as him.

"STOP!" Hermione screamed, bringing my attention back to her. Tears were all over her face and my expression softened at the sight. She blubbered out something, and then, she ran.

"Hermione! Wait!" I called. I began to run after her but Potter's arm stopped me. He was stronger than I gave him credit for, but I still struggled against his arms.

"Haven't you done enough?" He yelled. I didn't bother to listen, I needed to go after my crying girlfriend. "Just leave her alone! You've caused enough damage as it is!"

"I've done enough damage?! Me?! I love her! You know nothing of what's between us!" In my rage I didn't notice that the cheering from above us had died down, and now, every person in Gryffendor who had stayed over break, stood behind Harry, many of them with wands drawn.

"You... You love her?"

I turned my face away from his questioning look. "Yes," I growled as I met his glance again, "and now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go after my crying girlfriend." I pushed his arm away as I heard murmurs go through the crowd at the word 'girlfriend'. I stomped away, starting in a sprint in the direction she had gone.

After looking up and down the halls for an hour, I came to the conclusion that she didn't want to be found, and I knew she was more then capable of staying hidden. When I slammed the Slytherin door shut, I started in the direction of my room, weaving through the small crowd of remaining partiers. It was then that my eyes flickered to the corner of the room, where Alistair sat drinking tea with her cat. I changed my course until I was standing in front of her.

Florence looked up, "something I can do for you, Draco?" She asked confused.

"Have you seen Hermione? Has she come to you at all tonight?" I asked, worried.

Her brow scrunched together, "No, she hasn't, is everything okay?"

I looked around before whispering, "let's just say, by tomorrow I'm pretty sure the whole school will know about me and her."

She let out a small gasp, "what happened? Why don't you know where she is?"

"Potter found me and her, well, together, and me and him sort of got into a fight. She went off somewhere, really upset, I don't know. What do I do?"

Florence's eyes darted around the room as she attempted to take it all in. "For tonight, or rather, this morning, let her be. You messed up,"

I began to protest.

"No, you did. You showed a side she doesn't like of you, the cruel boy who throws temper tantrums and tries to hurt her best friend. Give her some time, and when she's ready, let her know what needs to be said."

I nodded my head at her words, even though I could hardly imagine staying away from Hermione for whatever amount of time that took. I gave Florence another nod, and went up to my green-clad bed. I crashed myself on it, but didn't sleep for awhile that night. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had done, and how much I didn't deserve her.

The next morning, I woke up early to get down to breakfast. I looked in the mirror as I buttoned up my white shirt, and thought of nothing but her. Alistair had said to give her space, but I didn't know if I could do it. What if she thought I didn't care? What if, because I didn't go to her, she thought I didn't feel the deep regret in my stomach that I most certainly felt? I needed to see Hermione Granger, I had to.

I looked hurriedly around my bed space, and dug through my chest. Finally I found it, her Gryffendor scarf she had left with me one day. I took in its scent, which still smelled like her, old books, fresh blackberries, and a little bit of cat hair mixed in there. I didn't want to waste time, however, so I quickly cast the locater spell on it, knowing that the magic would lead me right to her. I followed some twisting staircases, and when it started to head down the corridor to Gryffendor tower, I grabbed at the scarf and ran the rest of the way up the staircase myself.

"Coconut Pines." I said quickly to the hungover Fat Lady.

"Wrong."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Prefects changed it last night for the New Year. Now please leave me in peace, I have a massive headache."

I swore under my breath. "There's no way you could let me in? Please, I need to see someone." I pleaded.

"No password, no entry." The portrait snapped. That's when I formed a plan.

I ran through the still-cold morning air across the Hogwarts grounds, all the way to the far side where Gryffendor's housing was. I stopped and began to mount my broomstick, shivering as I sped to the window of the common room. I looked in and startled quite a few students, but none of them were Hermione. I went up and to the right to where the Girl's dormitories were, and peeked in through the window.

There she was, lying on her bed reading a book, just as another girl waved goodbye and shut the door of the room.

I hesitated, then knocked on the window. Hermione's head turned, and when she saw me, she fumbled her book until it hit the ground, and I was sure the first thing she would chide me about was making her lose her place.

Slipping off the bed, she made her way towards the tall window which she began to open.

"Hermione." I said breathlessly, for I physically was out of breath.

"Draco, what in the world are you doing?" She asked, her silky brown hair framing her face.

"Your password changed, and I really needed to speak with you. If you'll let me?" I questioned more than stated.

She pushed the rest of the window wide open, and luckily it was tall enough to welcome me into the heated room. When I had sent my broomstick down in the corner, I turned to look at her. We were both silent for an awkward moment.

"I.. Am so sorry. I don't know what to say, but I know I needed to say something. It was all my fault, I should have excepted the fact that it wasn't going to be exactly friendly if anyone ever found out about us-"

"Draco-"

"Please Hermione, let me finish. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at Potter just for trying to protect you. I need to learn to live with him as much as he needs to except me. I-I can't even give a good reason for what I attempted to do to him, and I need you to know that in my right mind I would have never tried to hurt one of your friends like that, nor emotionally you. I spent an hour trying to find you last night, and I can't bear the thought that I have hurt you. Please, I know I don't deserve it, but could you find a way to forgive me?" I finished finally.

She reached up to press a hand against my cheek, and I leaned into her palm. "Draco," she said in a slightly hoarse voice, "I forgive you."

My heart leapt. "But.. This isn't the first time something like this has happened, and even though I know you never meant to get so worked up, I can't- I can't-" her voice cracked, "I don't know how I'm supposed to see you every day, when I start to remember the person you seemed to turn into when you were provoked."

"Hermione, I would do anything to make this right again."

She looked away from me.

"You said- you said you loved me. And I you!" I whispered.

"I do love you, I think I did-I don't-I don't know right now." Tears came into her eyes as she took a few steps away from me. "Please, right now what need is space, time. Could you please go?" She asked with her back turned.

I felt like my world had shattered. I couldn't grasp the fact that she was scared of who I was-of who I had always been. "As you wish." I said, grabbing my broomstick and flying out of the tower window, letting my world come crashing down on everything we had built.

 _"But what Buttercup didn't know, was that every time Wesley said 'as you wish', what he really meant was, 'I love you.'" - The Princess Bride_

 **Stay Awesome,**

 **~ ThePondFamily3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, once again, apologies for the late chapter, but seriously, writer's block was bad and there's nothing to cure that except time and thought.**

 **Hope you all had a great Valentine's Day (AKA My birthday!) and enjoy this fairly long chapter with one of my first cliff hangers at the end.**

 **As always, please review as it is really good for a writer to get feedback! (Also helps chapters be more quality and quantity)**

 **Love you all! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Don't want to let you go

*Song of the chapter: Lies by Maria and The Diamonds just because it's a good song*

I had been crying for days. At first it started as small and quiet tears, but then turned into rocking back and forth on my bed at night, trying to not wake the other girls who had returned from break. I knew it had been the right thing to break up with Draco, we needed some space, but the other part of me wondered if things would ever be the same again. After we had both had some time apart, what would happen? Would he discover he didn't love me and I that he wasn't right for me? Would those conclusions be possible? I didn't know what to think, I was tired, I was upset, and I had extremely limited options of people to talk to about my situation. He had a side to him that I didn't like, and had never liked, but up until that point, I had, for the most part, ignored it, only worrying about being caught and spending time with him.

I found myself sitting in the library during my free period on a Wednesday, trying to think about the words on the page in front of me, and not thinking about him.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap

My ears perked up and turned towards the tall windows against the wall. A pitch black owl touched his beak to the glass again, encouraging me to stand up from my seat. When I had unlatched the window, the bird came in, along with the rays of sunlight that had been melting the most recent snow.

The sound of chirping birds and dripping trees momentarily distracted me from the large owl's presence. The dark animal held out its foot as I untied the rolled parchment, and flapped away when I had finished.

I sat back down and began to read, not knowing what to expect in the least. Almost immediately I recognized the handwriting and, surprisingly, the words.

 _'Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs.' -some famous muggle bloke named William Shakespeare_

I'm sorry... Was Draco Malfoy sending me love poems by Shakespeare?

The corridors were filled with loud students, but I could only hear the thump of my own feet and my breathing. Every other sound was dulled out of my head as my brain lay in deep thought. Draco was making a real attempt. At what, I couldn't quite tell, however. Did he do this because he wanted me to see him use muggle poetry? Or to simply let me know he missed me?

The truth was, and there was no way I could ignore it, I just really missed Draco too. But how was I supposed to trust him? How could I be sure he was doing the right things? I wondered if I could truly ever be certain about his motives.

I couldn't, but maybe love is about taking a leap of faith, knowing that there's a possibility of landing hard.

I slept almost peacefully that night, despite the fact that my troubled heart pondered over all that had happened between the two of us. My dreams were confusing and I couldn't remember any of them the next day.

I rolled on to my side, annoyed by the tapping noise that woke me. "Can someone please shut that black owl up?!" One of the girls in my room yelled from their bed. My eyes shot open as I peered out the window. However, my eyes were still blurry from sleep and it was hard to twist my head in the right angle to see out.

Sighing, I threw off the warm covers and walked to the window, once again opening it for the amber-eyed and black-feathered bird.

' _Love is the hardest habit to break and the most difficult to satisfy.' -Drew Barrtmore_ the note read.

I don't think it was possible for him to understand the way this made me feel.

The little time he took out of his day to somehow look up quotes about love from _muggles_ , made my heart truly break for Draco.

But I couldn't give in. I couldn't go running back to what I had put an end to for the right reasons. How weak would it be if I couldn't hold my resolve for less than a week? I needed to get away from all of this, I needed to stop finding myself in situations where my heart felt drawn to be in his loving arms.

Many more notes came from Draco's owl over the coming weeks, some poems I had never heard of before, and others ancient quotes I had known my whole life. I made sure not to respond to any of them, I didn't know if I could handle myself if I tried to sit down and write a note to him, but my heart tucked away that tiny feeling that almost overtook me each time.

"Hermione."

I looked up from the couch by the fire to see Harry looking at me with sad eyes. When I turned my head to Ron next to me, I saw a similar look.

"Yes?" I asked with a small breath.

"I know we've let you be for awhile now, but, don't you think we should talk about... You-know-who and-you know-what?"

"The Dark Lord? I assume that's who you're referring to as 'you-know-who'." I said, averting my eyes back to the page in my lap.

Ron gave a chuckle.

"Hermione, please. I just want to know one thing-what did you really ever see in him?"

Little did he know, I had been pondering that question for weeks. The only difference was, I didn't ask myself the question in past-tense. Whatever I saw in him, I knew I must still be seeing.

What _do_ I see in him? I asked myself. The flames continued to dance in the fireplace as I continued to think, leaving a long pause.

"Someone who is misunderstood. Someone who is expected to be one thing due to social ranking, but doesn't fit to the mold. Someone who also wonders if they really have a place in the world. In short, Harry, I see myself, but also so much more. He made me feel like nothing else mattered, and that is a dangerous feeling, but then again, how am I expected to even attempt to control feelings that are beyond what I can comprehend? Draco Malfoy is still the most Insufferable prat I know, but you know what? I can sure as heck be the exact same way."

When I had finished, the burning feeling in my chest continued to spread all over. I had finally managed to relate all that I had felt, and was still feeling.

It also wasn't hard to notice that everyone in the room had stopped to listen as my voice had eventually grown higher. I didn't dare to glance around the room, however, for fear of not being able to take the looks I was being given.

The boys were silent as I looked each of them in the eye in turn. "I can't pretend he doesn't have rough edges. I can't ignore that he has previously insulted and hurt you guys, but I also know that he has changed more then you can imagine."

"Does he make you happy?" Ron spoke up for the first time.

"Yes."

"Then just make sure that we have nothing to do with the reason you're avoiding him." Harry said quietly. "Because if he makes you happy, then who are we to possibly stand in your way?"

"My best friends in the world. That's who you are." I said, and I reached out to engulf them in a big bear hug.

"Doesn't make him any less of a prat, though." Ron said in a dead serious voice.

"I know." I whispered with the smallest of smiles.

Oh, how screwed was I?

I held on to the flyer as I looked closely at the details. The Hogsmead trip was this Sunday, this Valentine's Day, to be exact. I found my hands grasping at thin air a minute later as the rest of the Gryffendor girls squeaked over the date of the trip. I sighed, debating whether to go.

 _The answer is yes_ , I reminded myself, _because you are most certainly not going to mope around the castle on Valentine's Day just because you are without a significant other. You are going to eat your weight in chocolate and enjoy yourself._

The day quickly arrived, and I found myself among the clatter of students ready to leave the castle walls. I, as you could tell, was not part of the clatter, but I was still happy to go, all the same.

The small town was truly enchanting during the end of winter time. One of our last snows of the season drifted in the air, landing on rooftops and lamp posts and children's hats.

It was a quite snow, with no wind or flurries, although, it was hard to enjoy the pleasant silence when your classmates were nothing but loud. Footprints covered the streets as people went in to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks, or to shop for sweets at Honey Dukes, or go into the quaint little tearoom across the street.

I still found peace in it all. To be away from stressful emotions and lingering decisions that must be eventually be made.

I went around and looked in the windows of all the shops, stopping only once to purchase a chocolate bar (which was quickly devoured). I hurried past the Tearoom full of couples making out, and found myself at a dead end. The shops stopped as they met the first trees of the forest, and I found myself just starring up at the sky, resulting in snowflakes meeting my face in a cold greeting.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" A voice asked a few feet in front of me. I tilted my face bank down, and found my eyes locked with someone I had not expected to see.

 **I know, not _that_ dramatic of a cliff-hanger, but I felt that this was a good place to stop. Tell me what you think of this chapter!**

 **Stay Awesome!**

 **~ThePondFamily3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, my friends, this is the end. I find myself typing the last A/N for Insufferable that will ever be written. It has been so much fun writing this story, and I hope dearly, my few followers, that you have enjoyed it. I also hope, that after this story has been marked 'completed' that people will continue to find this story and enjoy it.**

 **Looking back, I know the beginning was pretty crappy, so I applaud those who have stuck with it for so long. I defiantly believe I have improved in my writing, and I think we can all agree with that.**

 **So, here we are. The last page; the final chapter. I may include an epilogue, but for now, this is it.**

 **Thank you once more, my beautiful readers.**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The act of forgiveness

"Luna Lovegood." I said with a wide smile.

"Hermione Granger. Forgive me, I didn't know we were saying names in greeting."she said with a dreamy expression. Her sleek blonde hair was pulled to the side in a low ponytail, and her ears were accented with dangly heart earrings, which were by far, the most normal-looking things I'd ever seen her wear. Her blue eyes sparkled in the brisk air, and she wore a woolen red long-sleeve shirt with a pink sweater over it.

"You look beautiful, Luna."

"Thank you, it's not often that I hear that." She said as her lopsided grin grew

"Oh," I said, unsure the correct way to respond to the statement. "Having a nice weekend?"

"Yes, very. Daddy just sent word that we are going Volcanic Flap-end fishing for Easter break. It's very relaxing, trying to catch the little creatures as they swim around in the volcano, unscathed. You have to be careful though, as you reel them in, not to get burned."

"Of course," I agreed, deciding not to question her strange statement. "Well, I should be on my way. I promised to meet my mystery Valentine in the Three Broomsticks."

"Mystery valentine?" I laughed, but then turned serious. "I hope they know what a catch they're getting."

"Thank you. That was very sweet of you. I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's Day. Do you have a Valentine?"

"No, I suppose not. Maybe next year, eh?"

Luna smiled serenely. "I hope you find whoever you're looking for."

"I'm not- I'm not currently looking for anybody?" I responded with a question. "I think you are, though. I'm sure that they will at least find you. Have a splendid day, Hermione."

"You-you too, Luna."

And with that, she began to twirl away towards town. The silence once again consumed me, and I wondered at her strange words and mostly, if things would ever be the same between me and Draco.

What if I was truly missing my chance at a relationship that could be my only chance at real... Love?

Someone cleared their throat from behind me. People really loved to interrupt my peace and quiet today, didn't they?

I exhaled and turned on my heel. I gave a quick smile but soon found myself staring at my feet instead. He seemed to find the situation just as awkward.

"I-uh- Hermione." He said flatly.

I kept my eyes looking at the ground. "Yes, Draco?"

"You've been- I assume you've receiving my letters?"

A few second ticked by. "They were- they were lovely."

"I hoped you would like them. After all that I did, however, I didn't know if my lame attempts would be welcomed."

We both looked up at each other in the same moment and I held the glance, turning it into a stare.

"They were not unwelcome. I was a bit... Surprised, at first, but I love them to death."

There wasn't much to say after that, and we both continued to look at each other. "Draco-"

"Hermione-"

We spoke at the same time.

"Hermione, I just want to know that I miss you like crazy. I know, it's unfair of me to hold you back, to try to keep you tied to me, but I realize that I should learn-"

"Draco, please-"

"-I should learn to accept the fact that you've moved on. It's just, without you things seem so much more bleak. My days are tiresome and lonely, and you make me so happy-"

"I haven't moved on at all."

He froze. "What?"

"I haven't moved on. Not in the least." I said breathlessly. "I need to make one thing clear- I can't change you. You have different thoughts, a different way of thinking- you and I, are very different people. I'm not comfortable with you trying to curse my friend, but I also know you can't magically like someone whom you've hated for years and someone who just accused you of false pretenses in front of your girlfriend. In short, Draco, you are in ultimate control of your life, but I would be lying if I said I didn't still want deeply to be a part of your life."

The snow gathered on my lashes as a single tear found its way past the barriers. I stepped closer and wrapped him in a hug, my head pressed to his chest.

"I just can't believe that you could possibly forgive me- for- for everything." He whispered, sounding scared that I would run away if he spoke too loudly.

I moved my hands from behind his back to his hips, and tilted back to look him in the eyes. I didn't know the words to say, but there was some unspoken communication that I guess just screamed-  
'Kiss me.'

His lips tenderly brushed mine, almost asking if I was okay with it, and I responded by kissing him firmly, with the most hope for a future I had ever had before.

"You know, I freakin' love you so much." He said as he separated for a millisecond.

"Yeah, I know."

Snow quietly continued to fall, and I was reminded of the night in the dark room so long ago. The first snow, and the last snow, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

But if there was a tomorrow, and if it came with its problems and difficulties, we would tackle them one step at a time, and most importantly:

Together.

 **And for the last time, Stay Awesome.**

 **~ ThePondFamily3**


End file.
